The Good Life
by GhostPhoenix
Summary: Konata's looking for a friend, and then she finds Tsukasa. Songfic based on the song The Good Life by Three Days Grace. Rated T just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for Lucky Star or the lyrics for the Three Days Grace song.

* * *

The Good Life

The girl sat at her desk, reading a manga behind her math book, her sensei not suspecting a thing, as she was careful not to get caught, paying attention for simple moments at a time, throwing her hand in the air occasionally to ask a question, but not too often. All of this was key in being sneaky in class. It was then that the girl next to her looked over. "Freak." She spoke as Konata became instantly unabsorbed in the Manga, to look over the girl.

"What'd you say?" Was the bluenette's only response, as her sensei walked over and hit her on the head.

"Izumi! Pay attention!" Yelled Nanako as she reached down and took Konata's comic, making the girl have a near-panic attack.

"But, Sensei! It wasn't my—" The sensei yelled at her to be quiet as the girl next to her smirked and gave a mean sounding laugh. _Why…? Why am I so different…? _The girl wondered to herself as she was forced to stare ahead at the board.

_The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
Is the one thing I need before I die_

Why was she alone all the time? Why did she always have to be labeled 'freak' or 'otaku'? All Konata wanted, all she really _needed _were friends—No. Not even. All she needed were living, _breathing _people to understand and accept her.

_All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life  
The good life_

But… How was she supposed to make friends…? The only person who could sit down with her and have a conversation with her for hours upon end was, none other than, Soujiro. Not only was there this fact, but Konata also didn't think she knew herself. Sure, she did to an extent, but all she really knew was her love for Anime, Manga and video games, the fact that her mother had died when she was little, and the fact that she wanted, more than anything else, a friend. But she had to keep fighting. Did Ash Ketchum ever give up when he was down to his final Pokémon, and he was at a type disadvantage? No way in hell!

_I don't really know who I am  
It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last_

The bluenette walked home, trying to figure out how she was going to sort through the problems of finding a friend. "Gah! This is hopeless!" She yelled, in that instant, happening to hear the sounds of a girl seeming to freak out. "Eh?" Konata looked up to see a familiar face. The lilac colored hair, the sapphire eyes. Konata really did recognize her! "Hiiragi?" Konata ran over, punching the foreigner several times before giving him a good spin kick to the chest, which sent him flying back.

"Izumi-San?" Tsukasa almost yelled, but because she was so timid, it came off as her merely speaking a little loudly.

"Don't worry, Hiiragi-San! C'mon!" Konata yelled, grabbing the girl's wrist before leading her away, not stopping until they reached Konata's home, a place Tsukasa had not expected this to end up. "You alright?" She gave a warm smile and a nod.

"Thank you, Izumi-San." Konata smiled her feline smile.

"Call me Konata." Said the bluenette as she smiled. Tsukasa gave a small laugh and another nod.

"Ok, Kona-Chan." She spoke, giving her a nickname already.

_All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life_

Her inner otaku began to freak out then. 'No! This isn't what we want! She'll change us!' Insisted the voices in Konata's head, but she ignored them. Somehow she found herself… happy. She didn't understand it though. Did she just… Make a friend?

_Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way  
(I never wanted it this way)  
Hold on, hold on, I always wanted it this way  
(We didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way_

Konata smiled, holding out a hand. "C'mon." She spoke again. "I'll take you home. After all, I don't want you getting attacked again."

"Alright, Kona-Chan." Said Tsukasa, taking Konata's hand in her own.

_This is my piece of the good life… _Thought Konata to herself and she walked to the Hiiragi household with Tsukasa by her side.

_The good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life  
All I want is a little of the good life  
All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life  
The good life_


End file.
